


Training

by MrProphet



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Training

“Alright, listen up rabbits!” Bigwig thundered. “I know you all think you’re tough! You’re the biggest bucks in the burrow! Well, that’s all well and good for tumbling in the meadows and scrapping over does” – his voice rose into a mighty roar – “but this is the Owsla of the Watership Down warren! We are the best of the best, and we expect a little bit more!”

He glowered around at his new recruits, all standing to the alert with their heads high and long ears in the air. “Now, drop and give me fifty bunny hops!”


End file.
